disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Mebberson
comic book convention.]] Amy Mebberson is an illustrator who provided artwork for Boom! Studios' line of Disney comic books. Among them, she drew interior illustrations for the mini-series Muppet Peter Pan and Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory, as well as The Muppet Show Comic Book arc "Family Reunion". In addition to her work on this title, she has illustrated several alternate covers for The Muppet Show Comic Book, Muppet Robin Hood, the Toy Story mini-series, Muppet King Arthur, Uncle Scrooge, Darkwing Duck, Mickey Mouse and Friends, and Muppet Sherlock Holmes. Following the cancellation of Boom!'s Muppet titles (and the eventual cancellation of their remaining Disney comics), Mebberson illustrated Muppet storybooks following the release of The Muppets. She will return to drawing cover art for Disney comics under IDW Publishing. Prior to her work on the Disney comics, Amy also worked as a inbetween artist on The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Return to Never Land, The Jungle Book 2, Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Mebberson also created the "Pocket Princesses" series of webcomics starring the 11 official Disney Princesses, which is hosted on her Tumblr page. She will be writing and drawing new comic strips based on the Disney animated features, which will be distributed digitally to subscribers on a monthly basis by Joe Books. Cover gallery Classic Disney/Disney Afternoon comics Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_1D.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #1 (Beach Ball Comics variant) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_2C.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #2 (Cover C) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_3C.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #3 (Cover C) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_4C.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #4 (Cover C) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_3C.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #3 (Cover C) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_4C.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #4 (Cover C) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_10B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #10 (Cover B) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_11B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #11 (Cover B) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_12B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #12 (Cover B) DonaldDuck_issue_368_Tomorrowland_variant.png|''Donald Duck'' #368 (retailer incentive variant) DonaldDuck_issue_369_subscriber_cover.jpg|''Donald Duck'' #369 (subscriber variant) Mickey_Mouse_and_Friends_Issue_302.jpg|''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' #302 Mickey_Mouse_issue_311_subscription_variant.png|''Mickey Mouse'' #311 (subscription variant) UncleScrooge 392 SDCC.jpg|''Uncle Scrooge'' #392 (San Diego Comic Con variant) UncleScrooge_393B.jpg|''Uncle Scrooge'' #393 (Cover B) Pixar comics FindingNemo ReefRescue 1A.jpg|''Finding Nemo: Reef Rescue'' #1 (Cover A) FindingNemo ReefRescue 2A.jpg|''Finding Nemo: Reef Rescue'' #2 (Cover A) FindingNemo ReefRescue 3A.jpg|''Finding Nemo: Reef Rescue'' #3 (Cover A) FindingNemo ReefRescue 4A.jpg|''Finding Nemo: Reef Rescue'' #4 (Cover A) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 1A.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #1 (Cover A) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 1B.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #1 (Cover B) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 2A.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #2 (Cover A) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 2B.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #2 (Cover B) MI 3 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 001.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #3 (Cover A) MI 3 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 002.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #3 (Cover B) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 4A.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #4 (Cover A) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 4B.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #4 (Cover B) ToyStory TalesFromTheToyChest Issue 3.jpg|''Toy Story: Tales From the Toy Chest'' #3 Muppet comics and books Muppetshow01-MidtownComicsVariant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' #1 (Midtown Comics variant) MuppetShowComicBookIss2UltimateVariant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' #2 (Ultimate Comics variant) Tms4-mebberson.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' #4 (Ultimate Comics variant) Muppetrobinhood4b.jpg|''Muppet Robin Hood'' #4 (Cover B) PegLeg1 ultimatecover.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #1 (Cover C) Pegleg2-mebberson.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #2 (Cover C) Pegleg3variant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #3 (Cover C) Muppetpeterpan1b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #1 (Cover B) Muppetpeterpan2b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #2 (Cover B) Muppetpeterpan3b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #3 (Cover B) Muppetpeterpan3c.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #3 (Cover C) Muppetpeterpan4b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #4 (Cover B) Pigsinspacecomic3.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' #0 (Cover C) Ontheroad1c.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' #1 (Cover C) MuppetShowOTR_02_CVR_ECCC.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' #2 (Emerald City Con variant) Kingarthur.jetpack.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'' #1 (Jetpack Comics exclusive) Muppetkingarthur2c.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'' #2 (Jetpack Comics exclusive) Kingarthur4b.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'' #4 (Jetpack Comics exclusive) Tmscomic4variant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' #4 (C2E2 exclusive) Snowwhite4b.jpg|''Muppet Snow White'' #4 (Cover B) Muppetsherlockholmes1b.jpg|''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' #2 Muppet Sherlock Holmes Issue 3.jpg|''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' #3 MuppetSherlock 04.jpg|''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' #4 GreenAndBearIt.jpg|''Green and Bear It'' Kermit's costume caper.jpg|''Kermit's Costume Caper'' Twelve-days-of-muppet-christmas.jpg|''The Twelve Days of a Muppet Christmas (and a Chicken in a Pine Tree)'' For the Love of Piggy.jpg|''For the Love of Piggy'' Easter Eggstravaganza.jpg|''Easter Eggstravaganza!'' External links * Official web site * IMDb page * Tumblr page Category:Illustrators Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:People Category:Females Category:DuckTales Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers